


【Brolin】布拉格的凌晨

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Series: Brolin小段子 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, brolin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: 布总在布拉格拍黑夜传说5的一个小插曲





	【Brolin】布拉格的凌晨

连续拍了好几天的夜戏让Bradley觉得十分疲惫，现在是凌晨三点半，终于结束了一天的拍摄，Bradley回到拖车里换下戏服，准备回宾馆好好补一觉。  
最近几天的戏都是在布拉格的一条幽暗的小巷里拍摄的，Bradley走出拖车时看见导演正带着一个人从巷口朝这边走来，那人看起来特别眼熟，戴着一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得很低阴影遮住了脸。Bradley就算现在困得马上能靠着墙睡着也绝对不会认错。  
……他怎么来了？  
“Surprise！”Colin快步走近Bradley，冲上去抱住了他。Bradley紧紧回抱着他。  
“你怎么来了Col？”  
“想你了呗。”  
“我也想你，好久不见了。”Bradley把头埋在Colin颈边，嗅着他好闻的洗发露的味道。  
“明明才不到两个礼拜！”  
“没有你的每一天对于我来说都是一种煎熬。”  
Colin觉得自己脸红了，天这么黑应该没有人注意到吧？  
站在一旁的导演和方圆十米以内的工作人员纷纷掏出了墨镜。  
“刚刚导演一直在跟我夸你的表现有多么棒。”Colin终于从Bradley的怀抱中退开，一脸自豪的看着他。  
“谢谢。”Bradley对导演说。  
“和你一起工作非常愉快，回去好好休息，明天不用来太早。”导演拍了拍Bradley的肩膀，“Colin，如果你明天想来看我们拍摄的话，我们非常欢迎。”  
“谢谢，我会来的。”  
Bradley拉着Colin的手和他并肩走出小巷，来到主干道上。凌晨的布拉格还沉浸在睡梦中，路上一个行人也没有。Bradley很喜欢这种自由的感觉，可以肆无忌惮的牵着他的手或者站在马路边吻他而不用担心被人认出来。  
Bradley触到了Colin手上的戒指，因为不想公开，所以他们也很少戴着婚戒出门。Bradley的手指轻轻抚过它。  
“前几天Katie发短信跟我说网上的粉丝们又在疯狂讨论我们什么时候会结婚。”  
“我知道，Katie以前也跟我提过几次。他们什么时候不在疯狂讨论了？”Colin笑了起来。  
“那我们什么时候公开？”  
“我想……”Colin认真的看着Bradley，“他们（they）已经知道（know）了。”  
===========================================  
几年后的某一天，Bradley的Twitter和Ins同步更新了一张照片，照片上两只手交握在一起，无名指上的婚戒在阳光下闪闪发光。并没有什么文字解释，只是简单地打了两个tag：  
#5thanniversary #theyknow

**Author's Note:**

> 在这么一个布总颁奖礼迷妹满天飞的日子里，我又来发糖啦！
> 
> 这是我前段时间做的一个梦！撸了个小甜饼出来！我是被这个梦甜醒的甜醒的甜醒的！梦里的背景是在黑夜传说5的拍摄期间，我做这个梦的前几天布总刚被爆回到布拉格继续拍黑5。
> 
> 一块不大的小甜饼，大家食用愉快w


End file.
